Alfred in Wonderland
by One-ClickWonder
Summary: Alfred questions his sanity after waking up in one reality, and then another. He encounters creatures that are much like half-wolf-humans, which convince him all the more he has lost it. Join the story to embark on an adventure not quite like any other.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed as if nothing was meant to make any sense whatsoever. The more he thought about it, the more he cringed at the thought of logic making matters worse. It was so confusing, as if his head could fall off his shoulders.

You see, lately things have been oddly questionable. He would wake up, or…what seemed like awakening…and everything would be fine. Then…he would wake a second time, after falling asleep and there would be something completely off about the world he was in.

Now…what you have to understand is that nothing is wrong with him mentally. Nor emotionally. That was why trying to pinpoint the issue of his mixed realities was posing as such a challenge. He dismissed it as "just a dream"…

…but it wasn't just a dream.

There were two realities, both his own.

Alfred was in his _own wonderland…_

_Unexplainable, incomprehensible, unfathomable…and extraordinary._

_Alfred blinked his eyes as he tried to get them to adjust to the bright lighting of his surroundings. Once he was fully adjusted, he just needed to become aware of his surroundings, where he was…that's when he realized that he could hardly see clearly. He blinked, trying to clear his clouded vision, only to come to the realization that…he had no glasses. They lie broken beside him. _

"_Damn…this sucks…" He looked with narrowed eyes about himself, trying in vain to comprehend the fact that where he was before falling asleep was really very different from where he was at the moment. As if he woke in another world. _

_He slowly began to realize that he was outdoors, in a forest of some sort…the trees were very tall, unusually tall, in fact, that it made him think he was in some type of rainforest…_

"_Where the hell am I…?" _

_The treetops and their leaves covered up the direct sunlight, so it was partially dim. He, after recovering from the initial shock, stood to brush himself off. He did so, looking around, putting the remnants of his lenses to his eyes so that he could see as well as possible._

"_Huh…"_

_He began to walk forward, treading lightly as if not to disturb a sleeping beast hiding amongst the many leaves and tree trunks. He felt hopelessly lost, if not completely hopelessly lost. As he walked forward, he heard the sounds of a lightly running animal…perhaps a fox…? It startled him just as well, and he turned fast upon his heels. He was not prepared to defend himself from any sort of wild animal…_

_He wished to God he was._


	2. Chapter 2

As Alfred turned, he began to doubt his knowledge of what the sound actually was.

Of course he would.

He didn't have any knowledge in stuff like this, anyway.

He looked around behind him and sighed under his breath in relief when he saw nothing…but in vain. A rather large fox came out from behind one of the huge tree trunks and stood around ten feet away from the spot in which he stood. He blinked.

What…were the chances of him being right the first time? He quickly began to question whether or not this was an illusion, or maybe even a hallucination. At this point, he had no idea.

Alfred turned back slowly and began to walk forward steadily, yet uneasily. The way the fox stood there, watching him, was enough to make him uneasy.

As he walked, he began to think…

"This is just too...weird, man, just to bizarre, like something out of a sci-fi movie."

Then…

He heard a voice. A female voice. It sounded as if he thought the voice, but why would he have? It said to him…

"This isn't too strange to be your reality, apparently, Alfred Jones…"

Alfred turned slowly, unnerved moreso at the voice in his head and how it wasn't his own…and how it sounded as if someone was talking to him…from within his own mind…

"Who's there…?" He said, becoming more nervous as each moment passed by.

No voice was heard. His eyes passed over everything and locked on the fox, which was still standing there…eerily…ominously…then he heard the voice once again.

"You clearly aren't from here, are you, Mr. Jones…? The voice you hear, since it is apparent that there is a need for me to explain it, is my own. The fox's own. Have you not heard of telepathy?"

"Well…yeah, but-"

"Then this shouldn't be hard for you to comprehend. I, the voice you hear, am the voice of the fox which stands directly across from you."

"Alright, this is just getting too weird for me."

"Too strange to be a reality?"

"Well-"

"The answer is 'no', Alfred."

"…"

Just as she spoke the last word, there happened a bizarre wind…strong enough to push Alfred forward, but the fox stayed firmly in place. As he covered his face to shield it from the debris that flew, the fox began to transform into a female half-fox, which looked much like a human adolescent female, maybe around the age of seventeen. He looked up. As his eyes widened, not just at the fact that the fox which was there a moment before "magically" transformed into another anthro-creature, but also at her nakedness and the fact that he realized attempting to be logical was of no avail any longer.

"What the _fu-"_


End file.
